¡Solo Química!
by Magusami
Summary: Reid esta en busca del regalo perfecto para uno de los miembros de su equipo, y se encontrara con que nunca es fácil complacer a su familia.


**Disclaimer:****Yo no poseo a los personajes de Criminal Minds, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos. Lo único mío son la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).Con un toque de Fluffy, y porque no, leve romance.**

**¡Solo Química!**

Una tarde un poco fría, sin casos en puerta, el equipo BAU se preparaba para festejar el cumpleaños de uno de sus integrantes, nada menos que David Rossi; quien decidió organizar una pequeña reunión en su casa, y claro con su familia.

Todos estaban realmente emocionados, a excepción de cierto genio que simplemente no sabía que regalar a una persona que parecía tenerlo todo, durante semanas estuvo reflexionando acerca del regalo perfecto, pero la inspiración no llego.

Rendido y por fin en su apartamento, con la única compañía de sus libros, decidió hacer un último intento, así que se acerco a uno de los estantes y, la respuesta apareció ante sus ojos.

Podría prepararle un pastel- pensó.

No es posible, seguramente García ya se me adelanto, pero… tal vez un postre; porque no.

Así que tomo ese libro de cocina que guardaba las recetas más selectas de repostería fina, y con un rápido vistazo en menos de 5 minutos, devoro el libro.

Parecía todo, tan exquisito, pero que estaba a la altura de alguien como Rossi.

Spencer no quería decepcionar a una de las personas a quien más admira, además de que no puede llegar sin nada, no eso no sería correcto, además que pensarían sus amigos… no… esto de tener una familia no es nada sencillo.

Decidió revisar su cocina, checar los ingredientes con los que contaba y así elegir que receta, obviamente algo no muy dulce (que lastima, decía para si mismo), pero seguramente algo mas… Rossi.

Pero efectivamente lo lograre, no es que no pueda cocinar, de hecho desde pequeño yo mismo he preparado mis alimentos, y los de mi madre, pero esto… tengo que lograrlo., solo daré mi mejor esfuerzo, y claro solo es química después de todo.

Después de un par de horas, lo había logrado… Torta al vino tinto.

Al mirar a su alrededor, Spencer se dio cuenta del desastre que tenia por cocina, y su ropa, pero no le importaba, tenía algo que regalarle a Rossi, y estaba casi seguro que lo disfrutaría, pero había un problema, en que llevárselo.

_No puede ser, tengo menos de 90 minutos para llegar a su casa y aun tengo que ordenar, asearme... si tan solo alguien…_

Salió de su apartamento, se topo con una puerta justo frente a la suya y toco.

Al abrirse revelo a una morena, con unos ojos negros espectaculares, un poco baja, y con una belleza muy sutil, quien de inmediato reconoció a su vecino.

Spencer que haces aquí, dime que te ha pasado algo.

El se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta del aspecto que tenia.

Elena, lo siento si te molesto, pero necesito pedirte un favor.

Ella asintió, _Spencer sabes que para mí no es un problema, y además no todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de ayudar a un agente federal._

_Entonces_ (tartamudeo un poco) _podrías ayudarme a envolver un regalo para un amigo, es un postre y yo no tengo idea como presentarlo, es que todavía tengo que limpiar el desastre que deje en mi cocina y aun…_

Spencer callo al momento en que uno de los dedos de Elena se poso en su boca.

Está bien, tranquilo, dame tu obsequio y yo me encargo de la presentación.

Nuevamente el rostro de Spencer se torno rojo, pero aun así asintió y regreso a su apartamento, y en menos de un minuto regreso al lado de Elena con la Torta que tan orgulloso le hacía sentir.

Esto se ve delicioso y el aroma es espectacular, creo que el afortunado que reciba este obsequio, se sentirá realmente alagado.

Gracias (Spencer afirmó), eso espero.

Después de 40 minutos Spencer se encontraba listo para asistir a la fiesta de Rossi, solo faltaba una cosa, el regalo; así que se dispuso a tocar nuevamente la puerta de enfrente y esperar el resultado de lo que Elena había hecho.

Se abrió la puerta y Elena lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa que de alguna manera hizo que un leve temblor recorriera la espina dorsal de Spencer.

Hola de nuevo, dijo al fin después de un par de segundos.

Espero que te guste, coloque el postre en un plato de cerámica y lo coloque en una caja de regalo, con adornos sencillos pero créeme se ve elegante, espera un momento.

Spencer la observo alejarse y fue cuando decidió que la próxima vez que la viera, le invitaría un café.

Aquí tienes espero que sea de tu agrado, pero trata con cuidado es un poco frágil, tu sabes.

Spencer asintió y sin saber cómo, le dio un beso en los labios, algo rápido apenas un rose, gracias, fue lo que salió de sus labios.

Sin más tomo el paquete en sus manos y se dirigió al asesor, solo volteo para hacerle un gesto con la mano y dedicarle una sonrisa a una aturdida Elene.

Elena paso una mano por su cabello y pensó, la próxima vez… y entro a su departamento con una sonrisa en la cara.

En casa de Rossi, todos tenían una copa en mano, brindando por uno de los mejores perfiladores, por un gran amigo.

Penelope que amablemente había traído un pastel de chocolate, repartió un pedazo para cada uno, y después de un rato propuso al festejado que abriera sus regalos.

Rossi accedió de buena gana pues sabía que sus amigos se habían esforzado por complacerlo, y hacerle pasar un momento especial.

Emily le regalo un juego de copas de cristal

Hotch le entrego una botella de vino añejo

JJ le dio un par de pases para una obra de teatro

Morgan le obsequio un par de corbatas de ceda

Penélope le regalo un pastel y unas galletas

Todos estaba expectantes, pues desde el momento en que Rossi abrió los regalos, Reid no pronuncio palabra alguna.

_Reid que te pasa_- pregunto Morgan.

_Nada, solo que no si mi regalo sea lo suficientemente bueno para Rossi._

En ese momento Rossi se acerco a Reid y tomo el paquete que tan nerviosamente sostenía en sus manos, le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se dispuso a abrir el paquete.

Al abrirlo se quedo sorprendido, pues el olor llenaba sus sentidos y lo que vio realmente lo conmovió.

_Tú lo preparaste_, pregunto con un tono de emoción en su voz.

_Si_, fue lo único que atino a decir el genio del BAU.

Rossi tomo un pequeño pedazo de aquella Torta, y simplemente se dejo llevar por su sabor.

_Perfecto._

_Creo que ya tenemos a un nuevo repostero en el equipo._

Todos sonreían al contemplar la escena, Reid estaba que no cabía de felicidad y Rossi disfrutaba de aquel aperitivo.

Penelope se acerco a Reid y le dijo.

Con que ya descubriste la magia de la Repostería.

A lo que Reid respondió

Es solo química.

**Comentarios finales:**

**Gracias a todos, espero que les haya gustado, y también espero comentarios, buenos o malos, no importa gracias de nuevo.**

**Hasta la próxima…**


End file.
